


A Match Into Water

by NearSatoshi



Series: One Hundred Sleepless Nights [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Honestly neither of them are okay, Mental Hospital issues, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, they're trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearSatoshi/pseuds/NearSatoshi
Summary: Ouma had a really rough upbringing, when Kirumi is brought in as a family maid things seems to look up, although Ouma finds it hard to adapt to having someone who isn't going to hurt him around.Turns out, they're both dealing with their own demons.





	A Match Into Water

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a lot of things that could be considered triggering, child abuse, physical abuse, compulsive lying, mental hospitals and self harm, just to name a few.  
> Please continue with caution as a lot of this can be personal.  
> If you chose to continue, please enjoy. 
> 
> Also the lyrics at the start and end are from A Match Into Water by Pierce The Veil
> 
> (there will most likely be a follow up to this eventually)

**_\- A Match Into Water -_ **

 

**_I kiss the scars on her skin, I still think you’re beautiful and I don’t ever want to lose my best friend._ **

He sat in the corner of the pristine white room, staring across the open area, clutching his knees to his chest and shaking. Yelling could be heard from a floor below, a female adult and a male adult, words could not be deciphered as the young boy buried his face into his knees, hoping to block out all noise and sight.

A door flew open and the boys head shot up in fear as his father’s figure entered through the doorway. The boy pressed his back up against the wall as much as he could, not leaving enough room for a single sheet of paper to pass behind him. The tall male approached the small boy as tears pricked the edges of his eyes.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the man sneered “but get the here out of my way before I do.” The boy scrambled to his feet, his messy purple hair flying everywhere as he fell back to the floor, only metres away from where he began. He winced slightly, still scrambling out of his angry father's way, not daring to say a word.

The room belonged to himself, his parent’s room across the hall. It was large but considerably empty, a bed being the main feature in the centre, surrounded by crayons and other childish mess. His father took various items from a nearby dresser, leaving it open and anything remaining inside it strewn across its area.

“You’re a pathetic little boy, Ouma. You’ll never amount to anything.” His father left the room as he shook in a pile on the floor. Sitting up, he wiped his cheeks and sat where he’d previously fell.

He was only young but he’d dealt with this for years, verbal and physical abuse, from his parents and his peers at school. Bruises lined his arms and legs, scratches adorned his right cheek and left arm from the abuse. He was used to it, he was used to the fact that he was useless and he was never going to become anything. He wasn’t smart, and he knew it, he’d been told countless times.

Ouma tended to spend time on his own, staying in his room and scribbling with crayons and playing with dolls or puppets, finding friends in them that he’d never had before. He never bothered to make friends though, no one ever seemed interested in him, and so they never interested him.

He attended school but he never did exceedingly well, barely scraping past the year's requirements. He’d always draw in his books and make stories up to himself, telling them aloud for anyone to hear, whether they wanted to or not. He quickly gained the reputation of a liar. Until he stopped attending school one day.

His parents left him, disowning him and abandoning him. Leaving him with no one but their maid. The maid had been with them for a short amount of time and was no older than the now 15-year-old Ouma. He’d never really spoke to her before, he didn’t know how, but he’d watched her from a distance. He hid whenever she did try and speak to him, which wasn’t very often.

One time she’d been cleaning the kitchen and he’d walked in to get a drink, they made eye contact but he just stood still and looked at the ground quickly, shaking a bit as she tilted her head, “Are you alright?” Ouma wasn’t particularly scared of her, her voice was soft and gentle, but he didn’t know what to do when someone spoke to him, so he shook his head frantically and hurried back to his room.

Some time passed and he became closer to the maid, he almost considered her his friend. She lived there permanently so he always had her for company, even though he was used to being alone and for a while, he found the company odd. They’d began to talk, realising that the only had each other, period.

It was rough at first, she spoke very uniformly and he was scared of speaking to her. He tried to keep a conversation, but eventually, it would always fail. He still grew comfortable around her though, one day asking her to drop the formalities, she didn’t have to use them anymore with only him around.

“Kirumi-san! Did I tell you I’m the leader of a top-secret organisation?” Ouma waved his arms around, sitting atop a kitchen counter.

“No, no you didn’t.” Kirumi wasn’t fazed by his lies, she was used to them.

“Well, I am! Wanna be a member?” Kirumi giggled under her breath a little, he was much like a little kid, he’d never really ever grown up. He still played with dolls and scribbled with crayons and whined like a toddler. Kirumi didn’t mind though, she’d grown used to it.

“Alright, if that’s what you wish.” Ouma’s eyes lit up and he took off his chequered neckerchief and tied it around Kirumi’s neck, smiling like a little kid. He cared about her a lot, and this was his way of expressing it, letting her into his own little worlds.

In reality, Kirumi was the only remember of his ‘top-secret organisation’, and that was his way of letting her into his life. He wanted to keep her around and have her company as much as he could, he realised that with her, around he wasn’t alone anymore. He had her now, by his side, through whatever he did, the crazy schemes he came up with and never went through with. Ouma was essentially a lost and broken little boy, even though he was already 16.

Ouma and Kirumi grew closer over time, taking refuge in each other’s company frequently. They never had anyone else or any guests, only each other. He began to open himself up, realising he could trust her and she wasn’t going to leave or make fun of him. Ouma still spent most of his time alone but when it came to meal times they’d usually sit together, talking quietly.

The silence surrounding them was comfortable, neither of them felt any unease as they ate, neither of them saying a word, only communicating through subtle body language. The purple haired boy took another bite of his sandwich, kicking his legs below his chair as he looked up and smiled at Kirumi, sitting across the table from him. The morning sun shone in the windows, casting Ouma’s shadow over the maid as she smiled, taking another bite of the salad in front of her.

A quiet noise came from outside, Kirumi lifted her head to look out the window, her face twisting into an unsettled expression. Ouma looked up at her in unpleasant curiosity, “Kirumi? What’s wrong?” the boy placed down his sandwich and cocked his head to the side slightly as the girl placed down her fork and quickly slid her gloves on as shadows of outside figures were cast upon them, making their way to the door. Kirumi stood up quickly and pushed her chair in behind her. “Kirumi? What’s going on?”

Ouma began to stand up to follow, before quickly being gestured to sit back down again. “Ouma, stay here. You do know, not everything’s right in my head, don’t you?” Ouma nodded his head slowly, watching her with worry, confused as to why that was relevant to the current situation. There was a heavy knock at the door, Ouma’s ears focused in on the noises coming from that direction as Kirumi opened the door, still in Ouma’s line of sight.

“Kirumi Toujou?” Several tall figures barged through the doorway, causing Kirumi to take several steps back before straightening herself out. Ouma’s attention was completely on the event unfolding before him, his face forming into a look of anxiousness and concern as he stood up quietly, staying beside the table he was sat at.

“Yes. How can I help you?” Kirumi seemed calm and collected to the untrained eye, but Ouma knew something wasn’t right.

“You know fine well why we’re here, it’s time to go.” The young boy didn’t like the sound of that. His Kirumi, leaving? No, no, no, no, that’s not right! He lurched forward slightly until Kirumi shot him a glance to stay still before lowering her head and removing her gloves.

“As you say.” She sighed deeply, looking toward her companion from the corner of her eyes before gazing at the polished floor once again.

“Kirumi, what’s happening?” Ouma walked closer, approaching Kiurmi and the men in front of her, reaching out slightly in her direction.

“Ouma please, just leave it I’ll be fine.” She averted her gaze completely away from the purple haired boy, trying not to focus on him.

“She’ll be fine in our care, she’ll be back before you know it.” One of the tall men looked at Ouma, trying to reassure him, but he began to shake, tears welling up and spilling quickly.

“Where are you taking her? When will she be back? I don’t want her to go. Can she just stay here?” He tried to question logic into the situation, frantically looking around, but the men just shook their heads at him.

“It’s time to go, Kirumi.” One of the men began walking out with Kirumi beside him as Ouma burst into hysterics.

“Please! Please don’t take her away! She’s all I have! I don’t want her to go! Kirumi, don’t leave me!” He lunged towards her, trying to grab onto her but one of the men held him back, picking him up as he began to cry and scream louder. “Don’t take her from me!” He thrashed around, tears blurring his vision as he cried out in fear, true and honest fear.

Kirumi only looked away and handed her gloves to one of the men besides the one holding Ouma back, before tears welled up in her eyes as she turned to leave. “Please leave him with these.”

“Don’t take her from me!” Ouma let out one final, echoing shriek as Kirumi left his field of vision. His limbs all went limp as the man dropped him to the ground, he continued to cry, hopelessly wiping the tears from his eyes as his entire world around him shattered.

“Here.” One of the men looked at him and leant down, holding out Kirumi’s gloves for Ouma to take. He snatched them up and began to cry again as the men left him alone on the cold kitchen floor, a blubbering, crying mess. He was alone again.

A week and a couple of days passed, Ouma was sitting on the floor next to his unmade bed, blood flowing from his thighs and his blood covered hands clutching his maids gloves, a look of deep despair in his eyes. Countless cuts lined his thighs, none deep enough to bring him close to death though. Stains streaked his cheeks from tears, his eyes red and puffy. The large house was quiet, no other noises than the ones the supreme leader made himself.

Kirumi wasn’t there, Ouma had been left alone, his mental health deteriorating rapidly. He’d lost the only person he had and he didn’t know when he’d get her back. He was terrified of losing her, he’d clung to her for so long he thought she’d never go, he trusted that thought and he couldn’t bear the thought of losing her.

He sat on the kitchen floor, his motivation to get himself something to eat had left him only moments after arriving in the kitchen. He let himself sit there, unmoving for a period of time, staring at nothing in front of him as he drowned in his pity for himself.

A small click came from nearby, the door opening. The small boy’s head shot around to face the door, his hair smacking him in the face and he clumsily stood up. His eyes hit the figure in the doorway, “Kirumi-san!” he screamed, his voice hoarse with shock and previous lying fear. He flung his weak body towards her, throwing himself into her arms, tears spilling from his eyes as he buried his face into her chest, sniffling and sobbing.

“Ouma...” She held him close and placed a hand on his head gently, pressing her face into his hair to comfort him. His tears began to soak through the knit shirt she’d been given as he continued to sob and bury his face further into her.

“I didn’t think you were coming back.” his voice broke countless times, fear and thankfulness clearly evident in his voice.

“I’m so sorry Ouma.” The supreme leader pulled away from her as she ran her thumb along his cheek to wipe his tears away.

“Please, Toujou, don’t leave me, ever again.” Ouma’s eyes locked with Kirumi’s, tears welling up once again, threatening to spill at any moment. “I don’t want you away from me, I can’t handle myself without you.”

“I won’t leave you again, I swear.”

“Why didn’t you tell me what was going on?”

“I didn’t want to bring you into this Kokichi, I didn’t want you to think it was your fault or for you to harm yourself over any of this.”

“Kirumi,” Ouma gently took her arm and rolled up her sleeve to reveal bandages covering her entire lower arm. “There are self-harm wounds under there, aren’t there?” Kirumi barely nodded her head, looking down to the small boy. “You’re not alone. I wish you’d told me about this. I don’t want you to feel alone.” Holding her wrist to his lips, he kissed it softly. “Let’s get you changed now, okay?”

Kirumi walked out in her usual uniform, Ouma sat on the side of the bed with only his underwear covering his lower half. “See? You’re not alone.” The maid looked at the dried blood and countless scars, her face falling but lightening at the same time as she sat down on her knees in front of him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she took his hands in her own, looking him in the eyes as she placed emphasis on the word you.

“I just didn’t. it was a normal thing to me so I never decided to tell you, I didn’t think it was important.” He smiled a little guiltily, “We’re both in the same boat Kirumi-san. I want to help you if I can.” She opened her arms to hug him as he purposely fell into her arms, holding her protectively.

The green haired girl buried her face into his shoulder, crying slightly, “You’re doing your best Ouma, I know you are. We’ll get through this, together.”

They both sat there, on the cold wooden floor, crying into each other’s shoulders as their grip tightened on the other, terrified of letting go.

“Hey, Kirumi?”

“Yes, Ouma?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**_She's mine, you stay away from her. It's not her time 'Cause, baby, I'm the one who'll haunt your dreams at night until she's satisfied._ **


End file.
